Talk:Kurama/Archive 1
Meaning behind "Yōko" Never have I heard the word "Yōko" be used to mean a "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox". Could someone please give me some more information on this word. I normally use either the word for Fox, "Kitsune", or the old word (I think) which is "Kunami". SilverSword 17:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : is written with the kanji and . The 妖 kanji is also used in words like . So Yōko literally means "Demon Fox". --ShounenSuki 21:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank You for that information. all my Research came up with nothing that connected the two, and because I can't read Japanese on my computer I would not have figured out the Kanji thing at all.(Haven't installed the Asian Language Pack from the Microsoft XP Service Pack 2 or whatever because I don't own the installation CD, Sometimes I wish I had just gone ahead and load Linux instead of XP.)SilverSword :::Bah, silly ms. Asian packs... UTF-8 support is enough to make such a thing completely unnecessary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 2, 2008 @ 17:20 (UTC) ::::No problem. There should be a way to get Japanese language support without the CD, right? Can't you download it from the Microsoft website, or something? --ShounenSuki 17:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: You would think right? no they have not provided it as a Download in any way probably because of some twisted logic that involves keeping people from sharing copies of MS or something. IDK... And Friesen, I'm pretty sure I tried Unicode before and it didn't work but can you possibly provide a link to where I can download UTF-8 Support so I can try again? SilverSword 23:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, no... I'm just meaning that any other system has native support for fonts that support all of UTF-8. You don't need any special asian specific fonts or anything. But Microsoft is stuck in those dark ages. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2008 @ 01:05 (UTC) Fire can the kyuubi use fire jutsu? :Not as far as I have heard. Jacce 20:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that it can use wind jutsu. Why? Becouse Naruto now has wind style abilities and Sora has the Nine tailed foxs' chakra and he can use wind style. :::Pure coincidence, Kubi hasen't shown any nature control and Sora is just a filler character. Jacce | Talk 16:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I guess you are right but there is only one clue that i have right now. It says that he can send tsunamis to the shores that can be done with wind am i right? Just dont get mad at me for making stupid fan thinking... Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :It is also said that it can destroy mountins with one swing of it's tails. Since the fox is quite large, it might just be its movement energy, or its pure chakra. Jacce | Talk 15:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Image Is it all right if I put this new image (Image:Nine tailed demon fox.jpg) of the demon fox in the infobox? (It's brighter and clearer) KazeKitsune 04:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Brighter, ya... clearer, ya... but it just doesn't seam to look right. I think a higher quality image from the first episode would be nicer. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 1, 2009 @ 09:01 (UTC) ::Sorry, I looked EVERYWHERE for another image from the first episode with better quality and bigger size, but none of them are as good as my recommended one. KazeKitsune 16:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Did you check a place called Photobucket.com? I've never gone their myself, but it might help.--Kagimizu 21:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Quite frankly, the best way to get a good image, (and the only way we recommend) is to download a video of an episode and capture a screenshot on your own. Ultimately any image you find on the internet will not have the same control over what frame you want, and will always be of lower quality than what you can get yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 15, 2009 @ 22:59 (UTC) ::::To be frank Dantman, I did what you recommended, but when I searched for the same demon fox image in episode 1 in sub/dub, but the subtitles/cartoon network logo/jetix logo, etc. interferred with the wanted images (and I searched for the same image, but they are the same size as the one we are using, they are not bright and clear anyway). I searched for the raw episode 1, but couldn't find it, so I guess the only way to do is to buy that japanese dvd with no subs, but i don't want to. So, can we please go with my recommended one (Image:Nine tailed demon fox.jpg)? KazeKitsune 04:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That isn't even of the demon fox. It's Gamabunta transformed into the demon fox. It shouldn't be used no matter how good it is. ''~SnapperT '' 04:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't suggest those sources either. There should still be some old Japanese raws floating around. Those are the absolute best for taking screenshots. You can get them in insanely high quality versions, and there are no subtitles in them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 16, 2009 @ 16:17 (UTC) :I found the RAW epi's for the 1st 15 epi's....http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Image:9_tails.PNG... a screen shot i took of te demon fox....If u thinks its better than the 1 we use now, please replace, if not...feel free to delete it AlienGamer | Talk 07:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Infinite Chakra Didn't the demon fox have infinite chakra by now after gaining the chakra of his that was in sora? And now in his fight with pain? Cooltamerboy 18:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC). The whole Sora thing was a filler...so its not in the original story line...AlienGamerT Doesn't the demon fox have infinite chakra by the time naruto was battling pain? Cooltamerboy 05:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :Christ...No, the fox has near infinite chakra, and he has always had near infinite chakra. Stop asking stupid questions like this. They serve no purpose AT. ALL.--TheUltimate3 11:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Was it only about Yang chakra or Yang and Yin chakra? Also how can naruto get the demon fox's Yin chakra? Cooltamerboy 11:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC). ::This is exactly, down to the letter of what I'm talking about. That is not a relevant nor important question. It is something you sat there and thought of at a moments notice and decided to put here. We know what we see, and that is it. Stop asking things you just randomly thing of it helps: NOTHING.--TheUltimate3 11:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I swear i will stop if you answer this question. Was it only about Yang chakra of having almost infinite chakra or Yang and Yin chakra? Also how can naruto get the demon fox's Yin chakra? Cooltamerboy 11:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :The Yang is the only side accessible to Naruto. The only side, and it is said to be near infinite. Naruto can not get the Yin chakra as it was sealed with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and "died" with when Minato died.--TheUltimate3 11:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) thanks alot!!!!!!!!! If naruto has the other side of demon fox chakra would the demon fox chakra be stronger and have infinite chakra (swear last question)? Cooltamerboy 12:02, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :And you practically ran into my trap like your house was on fire. I answered your question because I knew you were lying. I've seen you do it, alot. Not like a certain someone who did not escape my wrath before. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THIS AGAIN, these are FORUM QUESTIONS and I am within my rights as a admin(not sure what the actual title is. Whatever) to block you for needless, multiple forum discussions.--TheUltimate3 12:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) LOL. This is better than Mr. Bean. LOL. You guys crack me up. LOL. - Zero - Talk 16:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Anyways to answer your question. When they say infinite they mean relative to a normal shinobi's chakra the Demon Fox's Chakra can be said to be infinite. in reality it is finite. Meaning it does have a limit, but if you compare it with a normal shinobi, it would be like comparing a glass of water to all the oceans in the world. Get it? - Zero - Talk 16:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. So it will actually be infinite (not compared to a human) if he has the yang and yin chakra of the demon fox? Cooltamerboy 16:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC). :You're doing it again. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::On a related note, but this time relevant to the article, can anyone give a source where it is said the Nine-Tails has (near) infinite chakra? The third databook only mentions it having an enormous amount of chakra. ::Also, \frac{\infty}{2} = \infty if I'm not mistaken. If the Kyūbi had infinite chakra, then both halves of his chakra would also be infinite. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's a good question. I personally like to think it has a really high amount of chakra that can be drained down to nothing but it recovers it's chakra at an unbelievable rate. Like how it took Kakashi a week to get back to 100% it's take the Kyuubi a few seconds or minutes. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 16:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe it has been stated several times that it has "near limitless" chakra. Although I'm not sure if "limitless" or "infinite" are the differnt. Then again the term "near limitless" could be in comparison to the human it is contained in. :::And yes SuperN, he is doing it again. I have class now but really, CTB...you might as well stop now.--TheUltimate3 16:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sorry I did not see the swearing in the first question, but now let's stop this disscusion forever. Sorry TheUltimate3 alot. Cooltamerboy 16:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC). I was talking about the Demon Fox's Chakra as a whole in my last post and not just the Yang chakra stored in Naruto. And I also agree that this discussion serves no purpose and needs to end. - Zero - Talk 08:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Name Should we call it a Nine-Tailed Kitsune or a Nine-Tailed Yoko instead of a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? The One and Eight Tails are called a tanuki and an ushi-oni on their respective pages, not a raccoon dog and a "demon ox" or whatever. Darth Havoc (talk) 22:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :You should look at the other beast pages again: Two-Tailed Monster Cat, Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. ''~SnapperT '' 22:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then why is Shukaku called the "One-Tailed Shukaku" instead of "Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog"? Calling him "the Shukaku" is as bad as calling me "the Darth Havoc" since it's his personal name...unless there's another Shukaku in the series and you're specifying "the Shukaku who has one tail". Darth Havoc (talk) 22:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because all the tailed beasts they have been referred to as X-Tailed Beast. For example, Chiyo called the Shukaku the One-Tailed Shukaku, the demon fox has been referred as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. For consistency Following this naming scheme down the line.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::That doesn't really answer my question. I meant to ask: Why is he called the One-Tailed Shukaku instead of the One-Tailed Tanuki? Shukaku is his name, not his species. Darth Havoc (talk) 23:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :This discussion.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Naruto and the Demon Fox's Chakra In the Naruto Manga Chapter 49 on page 8, Orochimaru, after using the Five Element Seal on Naruto to cancel the fox's chakra, commented that Naruto and the Demon Fox's chakra were beginning to fuse together. I think we should put this little bit of information in the Seal section of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox page, as this could prove to be interesting information later on in the series. I had put this information already, but someone had cut it off. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 03:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :"Fuse" is only used in scanlations. The English manga uses "symbiosis", which is basically what the article is already getting at. ''~SnapperT '' 04:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Naruto and nine tailed What does it mean when the ninetails chakra will fuse with naruto's? When will it happen and will it affect naruto in any way Demon Fox, to 9 tails :Eh...did i miss sumthin...y's KazeKitsune changing demon fox to 9 tails.......-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 09:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::The reason why I did it is that all the other tailed beasts have been shortly named, like Shukaku, Two-Tails, Three-Tails, Four-Tails, Five-Tails, Six-Tails, Seven-Tails, and Eight-Tails. So I figured, why not the "demon fox" should be called "Nine-Tails"? In the anime and manga, they call it "Nine-Tails"(Kyūbi) a lot more frequently than "demon fox"(Yōko). KazeKitsune (talk) 15:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Seal Where it says that the water in the 'seal' represents chakra, when Naruto turned into the eight-tailed state, this has turned false as we can plainly the 'water' under Naruto's knees.--Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 02:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC)